


The One for Me

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Desperation, Getting Together, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Non-con not between Deuc/Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV Alternating, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Deucalion decides to give the Hale organized Mating Run a chance, though he was mostly disillusioned with the notion of them. He was certainly not expecting to run across a scent that screamedMateandMineat him even though the very idea of the Mating Run was to produce that exact result.





	1. A (not so) chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redflowerblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/gifts).



> For Seth, who rightfully said there was not enough ABO Stalion out there and prompted me. I feel like this only loosely fits the prompt but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! <3
> 
> Rated Explicit for the second chapter which will contain _the sex_. 
> 
> This was written for the 'Shipping with Stiles week' that is going on. For warnings re: rape/non-con tag skip to the end. 
> 
> Possible prompt: ABO verse, Omega!Stiles is about to go into heat but no one ever looks at him because he's too weird, not 'good enough'. He's about to get a big surprise with the arrival of Alpha!Deucalion who takes more than passing interest in this ridiculous, intelligent, amazing omega. And once Deuc sets his sights on something, he doesn't let go. (Possessive Deuc, possible breeding kink?)

Deucalion sighed as he finally passed over into Hale territory. It is not that he did not feel welcome in the Granol’s territory, just that they were so incompetent that he literally fought the urge to maim them all every single time he interacted with them. Their complete lack of understanding in protecting their lands extended all the way to their town where buildings were in disrepair and the streets stank to the high heavens, and was not just contained to the forests that surrounded them.

It was like a breath of fresh air passing over into Talia’s lands as her pack made sure to not only patrol regularly but to also keep their lands healthy. It was evident in the newly sprouted ferns and the bubbling brook that the wildlife here flourished. The land and the pack that looked after it were one of the reasons that Deucalion had even bothered to venture out so far for the Mating Runs. 

Deucalion was not necessarily in the market for an Omega but his own Alpha, Clymene, had encouraged him to attend the Hale’s Mating Run to see if anyone piqued his curiosity. Clymene knew that one day Deucalion would leave and start his own pack and having an Omega by his side would certainly help especially considering he already had Peter Hale lined up to become his co-Alpha.

It was not unheard of for two Alphas to run a pack but it certainly was not easy. The only reason it was something that Deucalion and Peter had even discussed was because they basically grew up together and their temperaments were very much alike but differing just enough to compliment each other. 

So really it just made sense for Deucalion to look for a potential mate from the group of Omega’s that lived on Hale land.

Deucalion’s only worry about this particular Mating Run was that there would be human Omega’s and Alpha’s involved. Not that he had any prejudice against humans he just did not want to have to hold himself back when taking his new mate and breeding them. 

It had been Peter’s encouragement that had finally convinced Deucalion that having a human mate was actually better, a show of power as it were. It showed not only packmates but humans alike that he was an Alpha capable of great strength but also control. It would make it easier for Deucalion and Peter to approach a town in the future and convince the town that they were the Alphas that should control the territory when they could present their human mates.

And considering the mate that Peter had managed to entice last year, one Christopher Argent, it helped to decide Deucalion in attending. Coming from a family of Hunters, Christopher was one of the fiercest humans that Deucalion had ever met and he matched his Alpha in his willingness to shed blood to defend their home. Deucalion knew if Peter could find a mate like that in a human Omega then there was a hope for him as well.

In the distance the sound of howls broke through Deucalion’s thoughts and he smiled at the welcome the Hale’s were showing him. Only close friends and family received the welcoming howl and it warmed Deucalion right through that he was among those select few. If it were not for the Hale’s then Deucalion likely would have ended up in a much different place than with Clymene. They had nurtured him and cared for him when he had been discarded as an infant by a human mother who knew nothing of caring for werewolf children.

If Peter had helped him track down the good-for-nothing woman and dispose of her, well, that had only cemented their bond.

Deucalion rolled down the window of his car and let loose his own howl, an acknowledgement and greeting all in one for his second family. It felt good to be back, to be welcomed.

It was only a short trip from passing the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign to driving down the long winding driveway to the Hale house. The Hale’s territory may have extended over state lines but the land they owned amounted to a small town. Beacon Hill’s was one of those small towns that never seemed to get bigger even though the land was being developed and people were moving in all the time. It kept it’s homey feel.

As he parked the car he could not help smiling up at the main house. Though it only housed about a third of the pack, the main house was what kids these days liked to call a McMansion - Deucalion sneered at the word for it inadequately described the beautiful house standing before him. It was built with old-world architecture not new-world money. 

“Uncle Deuc!”

Deucalion smiled at the enthusiasm of the call as he stepped out of his car and caught the little bundle of energy that threw herself at him. Cora Hale was all skinned knees and sarcasm but had the biggest heart. She was nearing on 14 years and was finally growing into her gangly limbs - only time would tell whether she presented as an Alpha or Omega though Deucalion had his money riding on Alpha.

“Hello, sweet one. Have you been as mischievous as ever while I’ve been gone?” He asked with a wink that had her giggling. 

“Uncle Peter taught me how to throw a punch and I took down a bully that was bothering this Omega at school. Not that the Omega couldn’t take care of himself, because he is older and I’ve seen him get into fights, but I hate bullies so I stepped in,” she explained enthusiastically as she mimed hitting an invisible foe.

The Alpha grinned. “You make me proud.”

“She makes us all proud,” Peter said as he stepped out of the house. For all that it had only been a year since Deucalion had seen him last Peter certainly looked different. He looked calmer, more settled, and the Alpha guessed that had something to do with the Omega standing proudly by Peter’s side.

Christopher Argent was not what one would consider the typical looking Omega, with his muscular build and imposing figure, but he carried himself well. It had surprised Deucalion when Peter had told him that his Omega mate was older but looking at the pair, Deucalion could not say it did not make sense.

Where Deucalion could be considered old before his time Peter was definitely the young and spunky type. His energy bristled as if he was always on the verge of throwing down with someone except now there was an element of control to the power. Christopher seemed like the type of person who always had a plan and that clearly soothed the Alpha standing beside him. Deucalion was fiercely glad that his brother had found such a mate for himself.

Deucalion walked up to the porch as Peter and his mate made their way down. This was officially the first time that the Alpha was meeting Peter’s mate.

“Deucalion, I would like you to meet my mate, Chris,” Peter said as wrapped an arm around the Omega’s waist, a barely there fond smile gracing the Alpha’s lips.

Deucalion reached out a hand to greet the Omega. “A pleasure, Chris.”

Chris regarded him for a moment before smiling faintly and clasping Deucalion’s hand in a strong shake. “Likewise. Peter has told me a lot about you.”

“All devilishly bad, I presume,” Deucalion said with a laugh, clapping Peter on the back as the other Alpha nodded.

“Of course.”

“Okay you two, stop hogging Deuc!” Talia said as she stepped out of the house. She was as beautiful as always, still refined with wisps of grey now streaked through her hair. She bounded down the stairs and threw her arms around Deucalion, pulling him in for a tight hug and scenting. It made the Alpha feel like her little brother and he would not change that for the world.

“It’s good to see you, Lia,” he whispered into her ear, the nickname falling from his lips easily. Though it had hurt him to be sent away all those years ago to a different pack it had been the right decision and he had flourished; he would be forever grateful to Talia Hale for voicing her opinion on what to do with him even though she had barely been a teenager when her parents had been discussing what to do with Deucalion who had just been shy of 5 years and completely lost.

“It’s been too long, Deuc,” she replied as she pulled back to look at him. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“As am I, as am I.”

Talia ushered him into the house, steering him straight to the kitchen so that she could sit him down and feed him. It was a werewolf imperative that food always be offered to guests but doubly so for family. He was delighted to see blueberry scones and a tea set already placed on the table.

“Derek’s been trying his hand at baking,” Talia told him proudly as she offered him the plate of scones. They looked perfect and smelled delicious.

“And where is my sweet little nephew?” Deucalion asked as he prepared himself a cup of tea. He breathed in the smell of Earl Grey, he really was spoiled here.

“Hi Uncle Deuc,” the young Omega in question spoke up shyly from his place by the door. At 18 Derek was a lovely sight, his green eyes bright and his face slowly losing it’s baby fat as he matured. 

“Thank you for the scones,” Deucalion said as he cut one of the baked goods in half and buttered it. “but where is my hug?” He asked teasingly. Derek had always had a bit of a crush on him but he knew that soon that would be gone as the Omega participated in his first Mating Run. Derek slowly walked towards him as he took his first bite of scone, it was simply divine. “These are perfect, Der.”

Derek perked up at the compliment. “Really? I’m so glad!” He walked up to Deucalion and leaned over to hug the Alpha. It gave Deucalion the chance to pull in a whiff of that pure Omega scent, it was delectable. At one point the Alpha had fantasized about mating Derek, about truly mating into the Hale family but the boy was too sweet by halves and Deucalion knew that he would absolutely ruin him - and not in the good way. Deucalion pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek, his own way of acknowledging what would never be between them before allowing the Omega to step back.

Derek had a faint blush colouring his cheeks as he sat down in the chair next to Deucalion, it was precious. That seemed to be the signal for the rest of the pack to take their seats as well and dig into the baked goods. Deucalion took a moment to simply bask in the feeling of home that settled around him. As much as Clymene and her pack had done everything they could for the Alpha, this was where he felt most at home, most accepted and loved.

“So, Uncle Deuc, are you excited for the Mating Run tomorrow?” Cora asked with all the enthusiasm as only a child who had never gone through a Mating Run could ask. Not that the Mating Runs were bad, just that they lost their allure after the first one. Deucalion could only be grateful that they were no longer mandatory and that the natural process of meeting someone in a more normal social situation was considered perfectly alright.

No Omega or Alpha had to participate in Mating Runs, not even right when they turned 18 which had been mandatory up until ten years ago. Most teenagers still did, they viewed it as a right of passage of sorts, but the number of people participating dropped every year. Deucalion knew that it would only be about another decade before the entire practice was completely done with. The Alpha himself had only been to three Mating Runs since he turned 18 and he was now 24. 

If he did not meet someone this year he thought he would participate in one more and then be done with the whole process. He could actively search for a mate later if the Runs resulted with no Omega, he was still young and had time to look. 

“I would not say I am excited, rather I am open to meeting my Omega this year,” Deucalion chuckled at her confused look. 

Peter chose to cut in. “What your Uncle means is that he was pigheaded when he ran in the last run and completely ignored all potential Omegas that he came across. He said, and I quote, ‘They all smelled liked wanton hussies who’d lost their brains during their first heat’.”

The table erupted with laughter, all except little Derek who looked aghast and pale. That would just not do.

“That is a gross exaggeration and even if I did say that I did not mean it how you’ve interpreted it. I was high off the chase and severely disappointed that I did not feel any connections with any of the Omegas. I am confident this year’s Omegas are all leagues above the Run from 3 years ago,” Deucalion explained, catching Derek’s eye as he said the last. Thankfully the Omega gave a smile and the Alpha knew that he had averted a potential crisis in his nephew.

“Speaking of the Mating Run and Omegas,” Talia said as she pushed to her feet. “I’ve had the guest house at the north end of the property set up for you in case you do meet someone, Deuc.”

Deucalion inclined his head. “I appreciate it, Lia.” 

The Hale pack had a smattering of houses located all over Beacon Hill’s though most of the pack stuck to the houses located near the main house. The house at the north end of the property was the one that he used when he came to visit and had been, unofficially, deemed his. It was only about a five minute drive from the main house and roughly a five minute walk from Peter’s cottage. Staying there would ensure he had privacy but also not far away in case he needed something.

“I have a few more things I need to see to in order for the Mating Run to go off without a hitch tomorrow but I will see you all bright and early for breakfast before we head out,” Talia said just before leaving the room.

“What about you, Derek? Are you excited?” Cora turned to her brother, eyes wide as she waited for an answer.

“N-no, I’m nervous,” Derek replied, shoulders hunching in.

Peter sighed. “We’ve been over this, Derek, you’re not going to get saddled with someone you don’t like.”

“It’s not that!” Derek yelled, eyes flashing in irritation at his Uncle.

Chris placed a hand on the younger Omega’s back. “What about the Mating Run is making you nervous?” He asked, his hand rubbing soothing circles along Derek’s back.

“They say that the Run triggers your heat and that you have no control. I’ll basically just be sticking my ass out for any Alpha that walks by,” Derek explained, his voice lowering until it was just above a whisper. It was not nervousness that clouded his scent, however, but fear.

“Well, whoever told you that is wrong. The Run triggers your instincts so that you exude heat-like symptoms, but you don’t go into a full heat. You will produce slick and your pheromones will be off the charts high, but you will still be able to think rationally. You will only experience a full heat if you accept the Alpha’s bite and even then it will only hit you about a day later,” Chris said. Deucalion watched as the older Omega pulled Derek in for a hug. He is sure the touch, along with the explanation, is what finally had Derek’s fear scent finally dissipating. 

“If you do not feel a connection with any Alphas, nothing has to happen,” Peter said as he moved around the table to sit on Derek’s other side. “If you feel inclined to have sex with an Alpha, it can just be that. If you are approached by an Alpha and want nothing to do with them, you can and will be able to say no. Remember that there will be mated Alphas and Omegas patrolling the Run so that nothing untoward happens.”

Derek finally relaxed, his body deflating like a popped balloon. He was sandwiched between Chris and Peter, and in that moment he looked small. Deucalion’s fangs itched to descend but he kept them in check. No Omega should be so fearful of participating in the Mating Run.

“Also remember that you do not have to stay the entire time if you do not feel comfortable with it, Derek,” Deucalion said as he reached across the table to squeeze Derek’s hand. The Omega flashed him a grateful smile. There was an allotted time that all participants had to stay in the arena for but after the two hours had passed anyone who wanted to leave was allowed to.

“Uncle Peter,” Cora said, voice oddly serious as she spoke up. “can I ask you a favour?”

All the adults turned to the young werewolf. She had been bubbly just moments before and it made Deucalion wonder what kind of favour she had to suddenly ask of her Uncle.

“Well, that depends on what it is.”

Cora huffed. “You’re going to be patrolling the Run tomorrow?” She waited until he nodded before continuing. “Can you watch out for somebody, an Omega?”

Deucalion frowned, that did not at all sound good. Out of the corner of his eye the Alpha saw Derek tense. Curious.

“Darling, I will be making sure that everyone is safe. What is so special about this Omega that you feel they need extra attention?” Peter asked, a hint of derision covering up his curiosity. 

Cora growled. “Don’t be mean! It’s just, he’s--well, no one likes this Omega. He’s a bit different and his only friend moved away last year. Derek’s tried talking to him but he’s a bit of a loner.”

“He has a habit of trash talking people but especially the bullies so he gets beat up a lot,” Derek butted into the conversation. “He’s brilliant but a total spazz.”

Peter hummed. “And who might this Omega be?”

“His name’s Stiles. He’s the Omega that I helped the other day.”

Derek turned earnest eyes on his Uncle. “Some of our year’s Alphas will be participating in the run and I know more than a few of them have mentioned teaching Stiles a lesson.”

Deucalion could not help the growl he let out at that. There were always stories coming out each year of at least one Omega that had been raped during a Mating Run, which was another reason they were being phased out. Even with the added patrolling that Talia had put into place since she took over organizing the runs problems still occurred. No Omega had as of yet been raped during a Hale organized Mating Run, at least since Talia took over, but that did not mean it was not still a possibility.

“Can you make me a list of those Alphas? I’ll pass it along to your mother and we will make sure that we keep a close eye on them. If you had let us know sooner we might have been able to get them banned from participating but unfortunately it is too late now,” Peter scolded but pulled the Omega in for a quick hug to sooth the sting of the words. 

Deucalion watched as Derek went to grab a pen and paper to write down the names. It certainly looked like this year’s Mating Run would have its excitements after all.

* * *

Stiles woke with an ache in his stomach and a mouth sour from nightmares. Today was the Mating Run and for the life of him he cannot remember why he thought it would be a good idea to sign up. Maybe it was the possibility of being able to meet Alphas that did not live within a mile of town, but even that did not seem like a good enough reason to put himself through the stress of it all.

First he had had to go through the checkup and then get placed on birth control and a variety of vitamins. Then there had been the classes that were full of information that basically told you jack all. Then there had been the leering and abuse that had been thrown his way from the Alphas in his year that were also going to be participating in the Run.

At the time Stiles had just shrugged it all off because he knew his rights, his dad had patrolled the Runs since he became a deputy. He knew there was going to be one adult for every Omega participating plus a few extras to make sure that every Omega was safe. 

Knowing did not stop the worries from getting through the cracks in his defenses. What if this year an Alpha someone managed to get to him and force themselves on him even after he said no? His nightmares had been full of those scenarios, replaying themselves in more and more gruesome detail as the night went on. 

And now it was too late to back out. Participants that wanted out had to pull out three days ago, that way the organizers could make sure they had all the appropriate information and personnel ready for the big day.

A knock at his bedroom door had Stiles flailing and nearly falling off his bed. He looked over just in time to see his dad peek around the door.

“You should come down and eat breakfast now otherwise you’ll get an upset stomach later if you leave it too late,” the Sheriff said as he stepped fully into the room. He regarded Stiles from head to toe before giving him a concerned look. “You alright?”

Stiles let out a shaky breath. “Oh, you know, just going over everything that could possibly go wrong today. So just peachy.”

Stiles’ hands were trembling slightly so he hid them under his blankets to avoid his dad seeing. They had already discussed multiple times exactly what would happen during the run. That did not change the fact that his mind liked the work against him.

He was the awkward kid who had acquaintances not friends and who alienated even the teachers with his genius. Nobody liked a know it all, especially when that somebody was supposed to be knowledgeable on the subject. It did not help that he had ADHD and physically could not stop fidgeting no matter how much he got into trouble. So people tended to avoid him or bully him, because nobody liked someone who was different.

“Ah heck, son,” his dad sighed as he walked over and sat beside Stiles. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles leaned against his dad and frowned up at him. “What are you sorry for?”

“For pushing you to enter the Run,” the Sheriff explained. “You’ve been on the fence about it since the beginning and I thought you just needed the push.”

Stiles let out a laugh. “Dad, I’m pretty sure no one could make me do anything. I’m stubborn as a bull and contrary by nature. Plus, I’m more than capable of making my own decisions and this is definitely one I made on my own. All you did was answer any questions I had.”

His dad squeezed him tight before kissing the top of his head. “If you say so. Just remember, you can leave after two hours. The gong will ring and that will signal to all participants that the gate is open and then can make their way out.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I know. Just last minute jitters.”

The Sheriff placed another kiss to the top of his head before leaving the room. Stiles pushed himself to his feet and got dressed in some simple clothes: a t-shirt, shorts, and socks. It was slated to be a beautiful day and if he did, in fact, meet someone he would like to get frisky with he wanted the clothes to be able to come off easily. 

Breakfast was a simple affair of oatmeal and blueberries with a glass of orange juice to wash it down. His dad eyed him as he scarfed it down, likely noting the ongoing tremors in his hands. Unfortunately there was nothing Stiles could do about it so he just ignored it and his dad followed suit. 

They made their way over to the arena shortly after breakfast and Stiles was taken to the Omega section. There were a total of thirty Omegas taking part in this year’s run and about seventy Alphas. The difference in the numbers was not at all surprising as each year less and less Omegas participated in the Runs while the number of Alphas either stayed the same or increased. Stiles was not sure what the appeal was to the Alphas when the numbers were so skewed out of their favour but to each their own he figured.

After registering Stiles was taken to the waiting room where he was greeted by mostly familiar faces though he spied more than a handful that were clearly from out of town. Christopher Hale was standing near the front of room waiting for the rest of the Omega participants to arrive. Stiles could not help the relief that spread through him at the sight of the other Omega. The man himself had only been mated last year, and it was at a Run as well.

He was a deputy that worked closely with Stiles’ dad and the Omega knew he could trust the man to protect all the participants. In fact about a third of the Sheriff’s department was going to be overlooking the run which Stiles was extremely grateful for. There was even a deputy who was going to be a participant himself, an Alpha by the name of Jordan Parrish. He was a sweet, lovable guy and Stiles silently wished him all the best.

“You nervous too?”

Stiles whipped his head around to look at the person who had stepped up beside him. Derek Hale, another Hale Omega, and also star of the basketball team. He was leagues beyond Stiles, and Stiles did not doubt for one second that he would find his mate this Run. Derek was charismatic and charming, the perfect Omega.

“Statistically speaking only about 1% of the Omegas here won’t be nervous. So, yeah, I’m nervous,” Stiles replied, his anxiety spilling out in sarcasm. 

Derek hummed and turned his attention to Christopher as the man cleared his throat loudly. The room was indeed a lot fuller now than when Stiles had arrived about five minutes ago. Stiles tried really hard not to let the thought that literally every single Omega in the room seemed more attractive than him go to his head.

“Good morning and welcome to this year’s Mating Run,” Chris started as he looked at the gathered Omegas. “As you know there are 30 Omegas and 73 Alphas participating in today’s Run. Just because the number of Alphas is so high does that mean that you are obligated to pay them any attention or accept their advances. There are 30 patrollers who will be marked by a bright orange shirt. Each patroller has been assigned to one of you and they will shadow you throughout the day to make sure you stay safe. If your patroller loses track of you and you feel unsafe, you are to press the panic button that will be attached to your chest. You can also press the panic button if you feel unsafe and can see your patroller.”

Chris paced the front of the room as he continued. “While Mating Runs are here to encourage the possibility of mating, that does not mean you have to leave here today with a mate. You are free to find a partner and have sex with them until the gong rings or you can wander around the entire time if no one piques your fancy. If you do find yourself a mate today then congratulations. Mating can only occur if both partners bite the mating glands. Mated participants will stay until the Alpha’s knot has diminished and then they will proceed to the mess hall where a government official will register them in the system. At the end of the day there will be a feast for all participants, and while we encourage you to attend it is not mandatory. Now, any questions?”

The room was silent as the information Christopher had given them was a reiteration of what they had been told in the mandatory classes. 

“Alright then,” Chris said as he clapped his hands together. “you Omegas will be given a 30 minute head start so use it wisely.” Chris lead them outside where there was a little courtyard just before the gate into the arena.

There were some Mating Run organizers walking around and putting the panic button on each Omega’s chest. It was an adhesive, like the kind they used to attach heart monitors during surgery, and there was a little red button on it. 

“The button will only be activated once you pass the gate,” the man putting his on informed Stiles as he prodded around the button. It made sense but did not stop Stiles from inspecting it.

Once every Omega had their button it was nearing eight-thirty in the morning. The sun was on the incline and it was already warm. Stiles knew that the sun in combination with his instincts would have him sweating in no time, already he could feel adrenaline flooding his system. He wondered if his stink would attract any Alphas.

“Alright everyone, we are going to open the gates momentarily. The patrollers are already in the arena and the Alphas will be let in at exactly 9 o’clock. The gong will ring to signal that they are entering. Good luck,” Chris said as he turned to confer with one of the other Run organizers. With a nod Chris walked over to the gate and pushed it open, it was time.

Being near the back of the group, Stiles was one of the last Omega’s to pass through the gate. Nothing momentous happened but it was like a sudden bout of urgency bombarded his system. He felt twitchy and running sounded like a great idea. Looking around, Stiles could tell that a lot of the other Omegas seemed to be feeling the same was.

Unsurprisingly it was Derek Hale that made the first move, taking off like a shot into the forest. Soon enough the rest of the Omegas were following suit and Stiles stopped trying to hold himself back. He wondered if it was Derek’s werewolf nature urging him on harder than the rest of them but quickly pushed the thought aside.

Already he could feel a warmth spreading through him as he ran and thoughts of Alphas chasing him filled his mind. He wanted to run, wanted to hide, did not want to make the chase easy on the Alphas. They needed to work to catch him and he would still be the judge of them.

He grinned as he heard a howl rip through the trees. There were a number of werewolves participating this year in both the Alphas and Omegas. The thrill must feel even stronger to them than it did for Stiles for even though he was no werewolf he felt his own instincts telling him to yell out his readiness. 

The sound of the gong rang out loud and clear, completely taking Stiles by surprise. He tripped and nearly fell flat on his face, just barely managing to catch himself. He had not realized that he had been running for so long. He pushed to his feet with a groan and glanced down at his bloodied hands and knees, just great.

Now that the mating haze had been broken he took stock of how tired he was. He was definitely not a long distance runner, more of a sprinter. He was breathing harshly and his lungs were burning. He wanted to find a nice place to sit but now that the Alphas were let loose he only had a little bit of time before he was inevitably found. Whether or not he clicked with any of those Alphas remained to be seen.

Stiles looked up into the canopy of trees, the sun peeking through the branches. With a sigh he set off at a jog. He glanced around and did not see his patroller but figured they were just that good at keeping out of sight. After all, if mating did happen no one wanted the Alphas to go feral over a perceived threat and potentially hurt their newfound Omega. 

Stiles estimated that it had been roughly fifteen minutes since the gong went off when he heard the first wave of incoming footsteps. With the mating haze gone though his initial reaction was not one of excitement but rather fear. He put on a burst of speed, glancing over his shoulder ever few steps to see if there was anyone following him. Even though his body was now primed for sex, slick warming his passage, Stiles felt so far away from aroused it was not even funny.

He would be the one fucking Omega to get this wrong.

Unfortunately because he was looking over his shoulder Stiles did not see the rock coming up and kicked it hard with his left foot as he went flying over it. He managed to get his arms up to brace his head but still knocked himself quite hard on the ground before flipping over and ending up on his back. The wind was punched out of him and he gasped, trying to clear the black spots from his vision.

This was not good. The sound of footsteps only got closer and Stiles had just pushed himself into a sitting position when the first Alpha came into view. Stiles was not a genius for nothing and growing up a cop’s kid gave him a disposition for thinking up worst case scenarios first.

As Aaron sauntered his way over to Stiles it was not hard for the Omega to guess why he could not see his patroller. His suspicion was only confirmed as the other Alpha bullies from his year, Connor and Stephen, stepped up beside Aaron and smirked nastily down at him. The good thing about being a cop’s kid is that he had pushed his panic button the moment he saw Aaron, the bad thing about being a cop’s kid is he was able to calculate how much damage they could to do him when it would take who knew how long for help to arrive.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Spastic Stilinski,” Aaron sneered down at him as the three Alphas circled him. Stiles knew he could take one of them one a good day, but on a day where he was hurting and outnumbered? He was screwed.

“Fuck off, Aaron,” Stiles said, going for bravado. “I’ve already pushed my panic button. You and your cronies, along with the patroller you’ve bribed, will get carted off. Might as well save yourself the trouble and actually try to find an Omega who won’t puke at the sight of you.”

Instead of looking around in fear the three Alphas merely laughed. That was definitely not a good sign.

“You really think we’d go through the trouble of paying off a patroller without also making sure that your panic button was faulty?” Aaron asked, almost full out guffawing. Suddenly the words of the organizer attaching his panic button made its way through Stiles’ brain and he could have hit himself for his stupidity. Never once had they been told that their panic buttons would only engage once they passed through the gate and considering that the head organizer, Talia Hale, wanted no surprises for the participants that should have pinged for Stiles right away.

Unfortunately his nerves had clouded his brain just enough that now he was actually screwed. His heart, which had been racing before, tripled in speed and Stiles could feel a panic attack coming on. He tried to control his breathing but it was no easy thing when at any moment he was likely to be raped by three of his classmates.

The three Alphas circled closer, Stephen even going so far as to start pushing his hips down over his very obvious bulge when there was a loud roar behind them. All the Alphas froze before turning to face the newcomer. Stiles could barely see around them but the new scent that flooded the area told him that it was another Alpha, but not just any Alpha.

The new Alpha was his.

What Stiles did next would have embarrassed him had he been thinking straight but with the adrenaline and fear pumping through his system, and this new Alpha who clearly clicked with Omega side (even if it was just by scent), Stiles let out a pitiful mewl. The sound seemed to enrage the new Alpha further but Stiles was not afraid of him, the Omega knew that this new Alpha would not hurt him.

* * *

When Deucalion caught scent of one Omega the moment he entered the arena, he knew he would be leaving here today with his mate. Most Alphas would not be able to tell their ideal mate from a lineup but werewolves were different. Most werewolves had the ability to smell out a prospective mate and while there would be many over a lifetime, only one would sing through his senses the way this Omega’s scent was.

The Alpha set off like a shot, allowing his wolf closer to the surface so that he did not lose the scent. It was heady in a way he had heard about but had not ever thought he would experience. Peter had told him that he had found Chris by his alluring scent but it was not something one understood unless they experienced it themselves.

As he was running he came across three other scents that seemed to be following his Omega’s quite steadily. That did not bode well for Deucalion, he did not want to miss his mate because he was the last to show up.

As the scent grew stronger, Deucalion became aware of a beating sound. If he had to guess he would say it was a heartbeat but it was beating altogether way too fast to be considered healthy. In fact, the closer he got to it the more he was convinced that it was indeed a heartbeat, one that was beating in fear. The fact that the sound seemed to coincide with the scent of his Omega sparked a rage deep in the Alpha’s gut.

Someone was scaring his mate and they were going to pay.

Deucalion did not hear what was being said when he came upon the scene of his mate surrounded by three other Alphas, his ears too full of that hummingbird fast heartbeat, but he did not need to. He roared his displeasure at not only the fear that his Omega was exuding but the feral lust pouring off the three Alpha’s.

When his Omega let out a distressed mewl, Deucalion saw red. 

One moment he was crouching low as he surveyed the three Alphas and the next his claws were out and he was raking them down vulnerable bellies and throwing the offenders away from his mate. There was no fight as none of the other Alpha were werewolves, so Deucalion felt safe in turning to his Omega.

The little thing had the brightest amber eyes and his face was speckled with moles. He was beautiful, the tears silently falling only enhancing his already stunning eyes. Deucalion looked his Omega over from head to toe and took note of the bump on his head, the bruised and bloody hands and knees, and the left ankle that was sitting wrong. He kneeled beside his Omega and carefully scooped him up into his arms.

Once he was standing, the Omega’s arms wrapped tightly around the back of his neck, Deucalion started off back towards the entrance. His Omega needed medical help and while he itched to lay the young man out and mate with him, his health came first.

“Thank you,” the Omega whispered into his ear.

Deucalion nuzzled at the head that was tucked under his jaw. “Mine.”

The Omega laughed. “Yeah, I think so buddy.”

The Alpha preened at the acknowledgement of their bond. His mate was no werewolf but that did not matter, their scents spoke to each other on an instinctual level. 

Deucalion had to be careful not to further hurt his mate so it took longer than he would have liked to reach the clearing the showed the entrance to the arena. As they approached the gate there was a commotion and the door opened to reveal a few patrollers as well as Talia. That was good, Talia would be able to get help for his mate.

“Deuc, I’m going to need you to release the Omega,” Talia stated calmly, her Alpha voice ringing through clearly. 

He snarled, confused as to why she wanted him to let go of his Omega. Deucalion did not like that at all, a low level growl reverberating from his chest. 

“No, it’s--he’s not the one who hurt me,” his Omega spoke up. “There were three others, they wanted to r-rape me.”

Deucalion roared at that confession, curling even further around his mate. He now wished he had taken the time to kill those three Alphas who dared approach his mate with such intentions.

“That may be, Mr. Stilinski, but he’s just on the edge of feral and could do you serious harm,” Talia explained but she was wrong, he would never hurt his mate.

“He won’t hurt me,” his mate said, completely confident. “He didn’t even kill the ones that were going to hurt me, just left them maimed. Someone should probably go check on them but I’d be more than fine if you just left them to rot.”

Deucalion nuzzled at his mate, scenting him until the sour-tinged fear smell dissipated. Though his Omega was clearly in pain he was more relaxed than when Deucalion had picked him up. In fact, there was now a mouth watering smell emanating from the Omega in his arms and the Alpha wanted to roll around in it and find the source of it.

“You’re letting out a lot of suggestive pheromones right now, Mr. Stilinski, and while I believe you that Deucalion would never intentionally hurt you he is soon going to be fighting the urge to mate with you.”

The Omega froze in his arms, Deucalion did not like that at all. He allowed his mate to wiggle around until they were looking each other in the eye. Deucalion thought he could read pleading in those beautiful eyes.

“I need you to put me down.”

Deucalion shook his head. His Omega was hurt, putting him down would only make that worse.

“It’s okay, I’ll be okay.”

Deucalion eyed him, listening for any hint of a lie but his mate was speaking the truth. While every instinct was telling him to continue holding onto the Omega in his arms, the Alpha reluctantly lowered him to the ground. He watched as Talia slowly approached them and it was only because they were familiar with each other that Deucalion only snarled at her instead of swiping when she pulled his mate away from him.

“I am going to take Stiles here to get looked over by a doctor but you have to wait in a mating room,” Talia said as she wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist and put his arm over her shoulder. “Erica and Boyd are going to take you to the mating room, okay?”

Deucalion nodded reluctantly as she steered his mate away. He felt forlorn, bereft as Stiles was taken away from him, but his rational self knew this was for the best. As it was he was hard in his shorts and had his claws digging into his palms to ground himself. His mate needed help, mating could come later.

It was an agonizing wait but it gave Deucalion the chance to settle down. Slowly but surely he was able to think again and the events of the morning trickled into him. Other than the patrollers who came to fetch him with Talia, his Omega - Stiles - had been virtually unprotected out in the arena. He was not sure if the younger man had had a chance to push his panic button but the fact of the matter was, his patroller should not have been far behind. Thinking back though he clearly remembered only smelling the three Alphas alongside his mate’s smell.

That was troubling indeed, and something he would definitely have to talk to Talia about but right then the door was opening and Stiles was limping through.

Deucalion lurched to his feet and quickly made his way over to the Omega as Stiles closed the door behind him. He wanted to touch but was worried that he would aggravate a wound he could not see. Stiles, thankfully, took the decision out of his hands by literally face planting into his chest. It was an easy decision after that to scoop him up again and carry him over to the couch.

“So, I’m Stiles,” the Omega said, looking up at him with a grin as soon as they were settled.

Deucalion laughed. “And I’m Deucalion, but you can call me Deuc if you prefer.”

Stiles smiled, a shy thing that was gone before it had really formed, before ducking his head down. “So, mates huh?”

The Alpha frowned. “Of cou--only if you wish it.” While everything in him screamed to definitively say that yes they were mates, something about the way Stiles phrased his question had Deucalion holding back. Maybe his Omega did not want to mate with him.

“I’m not anyone’s idea of an ideal mate,” Stiles whispered. It made Deucalion long to murder those who had convinced his Omega, his mate, that he was not good enough.

“You are mine,” Deucalion replied fiercely, gently lifting Stiles’ face so that they could make eye contact again.

Stiles laughed, a wet thing as his eyes welled with tears. “You don’t even know me.”

Deucalion thumbed away the tears as they fell. He wished to lick them away, to taste the flavour of his mate’s pain, but they were not ready for that yet. “Instinct rarely lies and mine is telling me that we belong together. Your scent called to me, as I believe mine called to you?

Stiles nodded and the Alpha breathed a sigh of relief. If Stiles had not smelled the same thing it would be a lot harder to convince the younger man that they were meant to be together.

“I want to get to know you,” Deucalion said as he leaned his forehead against his mate’s. Having the Omega nestled in his arms was going a long way to soothing his nerves. It was also, however, arousing him to no end. 

“I’d like that,” Stiles replied. “but I think we’re going to have to fuck first because I’m so wet I literally feel like I’m leaking and I’m having trouble thinking about anything but your knot filling me up right now.”

That startled a pleased laugh out of the Alpha. “That was quite forward but I must admit that I feel the same way.”

Stiles wiggled on his lap and Deucalion groaned.

“I must warn you that if we mate I am going to be hardpressed not to bite your bonding glands,” Deucalion admitted. “This won’t just be about sex for me.”

Stiles brought his hands up to frame Deucalion’s face. There was a look of fierce determination in his eyes. “Good,” he said before leaning forward and biting the Alpha’s lower lip.

Deucalion growled and reeled his Omega in for their first kiss.


	2. Stick a knot in it

Stiles groaned into the kiss, the heat that had already been burning low in his stomach flaring bright. He felt needy in a way that he never had before, even when he had experienced his first heat. He pushed into the kiss, rutting slowly in the Alpha’s lap. 

He wanted to be covered in Deucalion’s scent, wanted it surrounding him and _in_ him. Stiles was desperate, tears of frustration gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“I-I need you,” he panted in the Alpha’s mouth. “Everything _burns_.”

Deucalion was growling, a low level vibration working it’s way over the Alpha’s body and asking for an answer from the Omega. Stiles keened, nodding as he pulled away to pant with his head in the crook of Deucalion’s neck.

“I know, dear one,” Deucalion whispered into his ear as he nipped his way down Stiles’ neck. “It’s the Run, something about it triggers our instincts, urging us to mate, to _breed_.”

Stiles whined aloud at that, a sound that he would have been embarrassed about any other time. “ _Yes!_ ” He hissed.

Deucalion pulled back to look at him, a twinkle lighting up the Alpha’s eyes. “Oh, you like that do you?” He asked as he bit at Stiles’ chin. “You want me to fuck you, knot you up tight, fill you up and breed you so full?”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open and he panted, rubbing himself against the bulge of Deucalion’s cock faster and faster. He had already soaked through his shorts and he could feel his orgasm cresting. He came with a gasp, his cum flooding his shorts and forming a wet patch on the Alpha’s pants below him.

“Oh, what a good little Omega you are. So needy and eager for me,” Deucalion praised as he stood up with Stiles held tightly in his arms. He walked them over to the bed and laid Stiles down gently, mindful of Stiles’ injured ankle, and proceeded to strip.

Stiles could not look away as each new strip of flesh was revealed to him. Deucalion was the epitome of an Alpha, muscles rippling as he moved. Stiles knew he was near drooling and did not care. He wanted to bite, to _mark_ , to egg on the Alpha until Deucalion could do nothing but take him, _own him_. 

The Omega was restless, squirming along the bed as he tried to get as much of his scent on the bed as possible. If their nest smelled more like Stiles then Deucalion would feel more compelled to let loose, to allow his instincts to come to the forefront and take over.

Stiles wanted to see his Alpha feral and animalistic in his need to consume his Omega.

Stiles managed to push off his shorts and lose his t-shirt by the time he felt the bed was ready. He looked over at Deucalion and felt a rush of slick flood his passage at the sight. The Alpha had his cock in hand and was stroking it as he watched Stiles writhe on the bed.

The Alpha’s cock was long and thick, precum beading at the tip as his hand slowly pumped up and down the length. “See what you do to me, pretty one?” He asked, hand playing with the head of his cock. 

Stiles throbbed, he did not feel like he would be able to breathe until he had that cock in him. “ _Please_ ,” he pleaded. Deucalion smirked at him and kneeled on the bed, shuffling until he was sat between Stiles’ spread legs.

“You smell divine,” the Alpha said as he leaned down and stuck his nose in Stiles’ pubes. Deucalion nuzzled at Stiles’ cocklet, rumbling his pleasure as he sucked Stiles’ into his mouth. Stiles’ cocklet was sensitive and he mewled at the overstimulation of the Alpha’s hot mouth working him over.

He grabbed at the Alpha’s hair and pulled, baring his teeth at the growl that Deucalion let out. “Stop fucking around and _knot_ me!” Stiles growled.

Deucalion grinned as he gripped Stiles’ thighs in his hand and pushed them up against Stiles’ chest. He was fully exposed and were he not consumed by heat he likely would have tried to cover himself up, but all he did was whine. His Alpha was not touching him.

Deucalion hushed him as he leaned down and blew cold air across Stiles’ entrance. It cooled him down and made goosebumps break out across his skin but also had his blood flowing faster. The Omega bit his lip hard as he watched with bated breath as Deucalion leaned slowly in before finally lapping at Stiles’ hole. The Alpha’s tongue was hot and Stiles tried to grind into but Deucalion held him tight.

“Just let me,” the Alpha whispered as he nipped at the Omega’s ass before turning his attention back to the slick-loose hole. Stiles panted, barely able to catch his breath, as Deucalion licked and sucked at him. It felt like with each new dribbling of slick that he produced, the Alpha was quick to catch it on his tongue. 

Deucalion pulled away, licking at his lips as he did so. “You’re going to hold your thighs here for me and not let go until I tell you, alright?”

Stiles nodded frantically, anything to get the Alpha to finally fuck him. He clasped his thighs, knuckles turning white he gripped them so hard as Deucalion finally breached him with a finger. He rocked into it as best he could but it was not enough.

“More, I need more.”

Deucalion added a second finger. “You’re being so good for me, my sweet mate,” he crooned as he scissored his fingers. Stiles was so loose, the combination of his heat and desperation relaxing him. “You want me to fill you up with my cum? Want me to breed you full with my pups?”

Stiles cried out as Deucalion added a third finger, crooking his fingers and nudging Stiles’ prostate. Oh god, he wanted it so bad to be round with the Alpha’s pups.

“Answer me,” the Alpha growled, fucking Stiles on his fingers.

Stiles keened, nails digging into his thighs. “Yes, yes, yes! I want it, Alpha! Want your seed, your pups,” he rambled on, losing himself to the delirium of the heat. “Breed me, fill me up. I need it, _need it_. Please, Alpha, _breed me_!” Stiles shouted.

That seemed to be what Deucalion was waiting for as he pulled out his fingers and used the slick on them to lube up his cock. He nudged the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole before sinking in slowly. Stiles wanted more though so he let go of his legs and wrapped them around the Alpha’s waist, pulling himself fully onto the length piercing his hole.

The tears that had been threatening since Stiles’ first orgasm finally spilled over at his relief of being filled up. It felt so good, felt perfect even. Stiles fucked himself on Deucalion’s cock, the Alpha seemingly content to let Stiles work his length. 

“Come on, fuck me,” Stiles growled up at Deucalion, grinning when the Alpha finally grabbed his hips and took over. He fucked Stiles deep and hard, just like the Omega wanted.

“You’re going to look so good stuck on my knot, my cum filling you up. I’m going to fuck you over and over until no one doubts that you’re my mate,” Deucalion hissed in his ear as he caged Stiles in, arms braced above Stiles’ shoulders, as he continued to fuck Stiles.

“Yeah, going to breed me right here and now? Going to make sure I’m so full of your cum it’s dripping out of me?” Stiles taunted, rolling his hips into the Alpha’s thrusts. 

Deucalion roared, pushing himself up so that he could grip Stiles’ hips and pound into the Omega. It was vicious and so very satisfying. Stiles kept up a litany of yeses and nearly screamed when he felt his Alpha’s knot forming. Deucalion held Stiles’ hips so tight he knew there would be bruises and thrust so that his knot passed Stiles’ rim and caught. Stiles could feel the cock pulsing through his rim and he knew he would be addicted to that sensation for the rest of his life.

It was instinct to grab the Alpha around the back of the neck and pull him down, leaning up so that he could bite his mate’s bonding glands. Stiles felt the Alpha’s teeth pierce his own bonding gland at the same time, his entire body tightening at the sensation. They both groaned as Stiles’ passage squeezed the knot.

Stiles gasped when he felt a warm hand wrap around his cocklet, shuddering as Deucalion pulled him off with only a few firm strokes. He came all over the Alpha’s hand, sagging into the mattress as the feral energy from the pseudo-heat left his system.

Deucalion smirked down at him as he brought his cum covered hand to his face and proceeded to lick it off.

“God, that should not be as hot as it is,” Stiles complained, leaning into the kiss that Deucalion pressed to his lips. The Alpha feathered light kisses across his lips and over his face before rolling them gently over so that Stiles was splayed out overtop of the Alpha.

“Darling, I think you’ll come to find that everything about me is hot.”

Stiles could not help the snort of laughter at that, burying his face into Deucalion’s neck as he continued to laugh. The Alpha chuckled and wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling the covers up and over them.

As his laughter died down, Stiles snuggled into his new mate’s chest. “So, what happens now?”

Deucalion hummed. “Well, now we wait until my knot goes down, then we shower and head to my place on the Hale property where we’ll spend the rest of the next two weeks getting acquainted with each other.”

“And, uh, what about those Alphas today?” Stiles asked, wanting to know he was safe but also that there would be punishment.

His Alpha rumbled and held him tighter. “While I was waiting for you to be looked over I had a chat with Talia. Since she already knew of a plot against you, thanks to my nephew only speaking up about it last night, she has witnesses that she can call upon to testify that this was a thought out attack. They’re looking at 25 years minimum for not only plotting to rape an Omega during a Mating Run but also for tampering with your panic button and killing the person assigned to patrol you.”

Stiles let out a shaky breath at the news. He felt horrible that someone had died but also extremely grateful that he had managed to avoid likely the same outcome. Deucalion nuzzled him and Stiles relaxed into the hold. He was safe and he had his Alpha mate with him.

Stiles smiled to himself as he drifted off into a light doze. He had never imagined someone like Deucalion but Stiles knew that they were going to do well. After all, his mate had nearly killed people for him and it was said the deepest bonds were forged in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The rape/non-con warning is not for Deucalion/Stiles but rather threats given towards Stiles by OMCs before and during the Mating Run. Stiles is saved before anything can happen but the fear is still there. I figured it would be better to tag it than not. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
